


Horny Kitty

by MickythePhanTrash



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Consensual, Dildos, Filming, Half cat, M/M, Masturbation, Neko Dan Howell, Pet Play, Sex Toys, Smut, Voyeurism, cat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickythePhanTrash/pseuds/MickythePhanTrash
Summary: Combination from these 2 prompts -#1 “Voyeurism? “ -#2 “kitten play w toys? sub!dan? thanks” (I know its kitten play but I thought it would work better with Dan being a neko)





	Horny Kitty

Dan’s mouth opened on a silent moan as he fuck the long slick black dildo into himself faster. His toes curled and his back arched upwards. His free paw was gripping the sheets and his tail was swishing wildly. A loud hybrid of a moan and meow left his mouth as he twisted the dildo the perfect way to hit his sensitive bundle of nerves. 

Dan was a neko, meaning that he was half cat and half human. He has a mocha brown tail with matching ears and sharp pointed claws instead of nails. He is also quite short at the height of only 5 feet. Like his looks, his personality is also part cat; He chases after spots of light and sleeps most of the day way. He also gets very horny, lots. He doesn’t go through a heat per-say but he gets more horny during certain times of the month. Like right now.

He was currently sprawled out on his and his boyfriends bed fucking a dildo as fast as he can inside of himself. His boyfriend Phil left for work early this morning and wont be home for a few hours but Dan is horny now so he’s decided not to wait. 

He lets out another moaning cry as he hits his prostate again. He is using his favorite dildo; the one that reaches deep inside of him and curves perfectly to hit everything right. It also feels the closest to his boyfriends cock. He loves imagining it’s his boyfriend fucking him, Holding him to the bed while he fucks hard and fast. Being held by the hips as he rides Phil, bouncing faster and faster. 

Phil was sat in his desk at work day dreaming about what he could do when he gets home. Would Dan have supper made and a movie to start? Or would Dan be curled up in the kitchen, being warmed by the sun? He didn’t really care what Dan was doing just as long as he was home and ready for cuddles. And it was a lot more fun to think of what Dan was doing then do his own work. 

“Phil,”a voice from down the hall shook him out of his day dream. “Yes?” Phil called back wondering what his boss could want. He handed that last paper in right? “I read your last paper”-ah he did hand it in good-” And i loved it. I thought you should have a break for the hard work so go home early and keep up the great work.” Phil was shocked. His boss never complemented anyone this must be his lucky day. His a smile and a gloatingly wave he was out of the building and driving home. 

When he got home he unlocked the door and was about to call for Dan. He stopped with his mouth open as muffled mews and moans came from the bedroom. Phils lips curved up as he remembered what Dan and him have been talking about little by little over the week. 

Dan had brought up a new kink that he wanted to try with Phil. Dan wanted Phil to watch him in the act. Phil was hesitant at first just because he wasn’t sure if he would like to just look and not touch. At this moment thought, Phil couldn’t even fathom disturbing Dan. 

He slowly and quietly took of his shoes and suit jacket and crept up the stairs. The door to their shared room was already half open so Phil leaned again the door way and watched. 

The sight that greeted him went straight to his cock. Dan was sweaty with his hair sticking slightly to his forehead and his head was thrown back showing off his long neck that is still covered in hickeys from the previous night. His legs are spread wide and bend at the knees giving Phil the perfect view of the toy desperately being shoved in and out of his lose hole. Moans and purrs and hopeless noises clawed out of Dans throat and drifted around the room. 

Phil was fully hard after only watching for a couple of seconds. Stealthily, with one hand, he reached down and unzipped his pants. He slowly started to palm himself through his boxers and his other hand started to stroke his chest under his button up shirt. He slipped his hand under his boxers after a minute of teasing himself. He bit his lip to keep and pleasured moan from escaping as his hand fully wrapped around his cock. 

Dan let out a gurgled moan as he fully takes the toy out of himself. Phils eyebrows furrow as he wonders what Dan is doing, he hasn’t finished and he knows that Dan doesn’t stop till he’s done. 

Phil keeps slowly stroking his cock as he carefully watches Dan. Dans chest is falling fast and his legs are shaking. After a couple seconds Dans back arches up again and his claws dig harder into the bed sheets. Once his back has un arched itself he starts to slowly insert the toy back into his hole. He starts to fuck himself just as fast as he was before he stopped. 

Phil realizes when Dan starts to fuck himself again that Dan is edging himself. This sends a whole new wave of arousal through Phil. He has edged Dan lots of times in the past but he never thought that Dan would edge himself on purpose, or enjoy it so much. He can see Dan little cock twitching every time he hits his own prostate. 

Dans eyes have somehow stayed closed this whole time and the thought that Dan doesn’t know that Phil is standing here watching send a shock of heat through his body. Phils hand starts to become a blur as he fists himself to the speed of Dans thrusts. A dark look comes over his face as he uses his free hand that was stroking his chest to reach in his pocket and grab his phone. He shakily brings up the camera feature and starts to record. He knows that him and Dan will be getting off lots to this recording after wards. 

He captures all of Dan and makes sure that he zooms in on Dans greedy hole along with his face that has contorted in pleasure. He continues to film Dan as he jerks himself harder. His breathing gets louder and heavier but his little noises are nothing compared to Dans scratchy ones. Dans lets out another immensely loud noise as he once again takes the dildo slowly out of his hole. 

His whole body is shaking as he restricts himself from achieving an organism. Hes panting and little pleas are making their way into the air as Dans stretched Hole open and closes. Phil slows down his strokes so he doesn’t cum before Dan, as Dan edges himself once more. After about a minute Dan reinserts the dildo and starts to fuck himself slow but hard. Dans paw releases his death hold on the blanket and moves to tug on his ear. Phils hand tightens around himself at Dans actions. He knows how much Dan loves when he teases his ears and seeing him do it to himself makes a bit of precum leak from his tip. 

Phil can tell Dan is going to cum, his back arches again and his legs start to shake even worse. Phil lets himself go the second that he sees Dans cock give a pathetic twitch and shoot white sticky cum over his stomach. Phil grunts as he releases cum onto the floor and the best, most intense orgasm shoots through him. 

He takes his hand out of his boxers and buttons up his pants as Dan slowly calms down and stops twitching. Dan slowly removes the toy and sets it on the night stand. Dans eyes carefully peel themselves open and a gasp fills the room as he lands his eyes on Phil. Phil is standing at the end of the bed with his phone recording Dans shocked face. 

“Say ‘hi’ to the camera kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I totally jerked off while writing this, I just hope all of you could achieve the same ;) If you liked please let me know and you can send prompts on tumbler @phan-smut-stuff


End file.
